


Healing Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you, the big bad hunter get sidelined with a cold, it’s Gabriel to the rescue.





	Healing Angel

You coughed into your pillow as you pulled the blanket further up your body.  You didn’t know you could feel this close to death because of a cold…yet, here you were.  You tried to snuggle into the blankets more, but nothing you did made you feel warm enough.  You were under four blankets, but still shivering…damn fever.

 

You coughed again as you reached out for your glass of water, groaning unhappily when you realized it was empty.  That meant you would have to trek to the kitchen to refill it.  Sam and Dean had been taking care of you, but when a hunt came up, they had to leave you behind.  Which was okay with you, they were like the overbearing older brothers you never asked for. 

 

As you pushed the blankets off and sat up on the edge of the bed, you heard a whooshing sound.  “Heya, sugar cube, how’s it hangin’?”  You heard Gabriel’s cheerful voice ask you as you groaned in frustration.  He was too happy.  How could he be that happy while you were this miserable?

 

You rose off your bed, glass in hand and took a couple steps before your coughing started back up, making you stumble and fall to the ground as your lungs tried to pull the air back into your lungs to try again to clear the mucus from your body. 

 

“Woah!  Sweetheart!”  Gabriel was quick to come to your side and kneel down next to you, rubbing a hand over your back before reaching up and feeling your forehead.  “Alright, back in bed.  Come on.”  He helped you back up, but you only tried to push him off in protest. 

 

“Need water…”  You moaned as you tried to escape his hold, but he wouldn’t let you go.  He just snapped his fingers and you felt the glass get heavy in your hand.  “Oh…”

 

“I know you are anti-divine healing unless it’s severe, but let me heal you sweetheart, at least a little?”  He asked as you took a sip of your water and he led you back to your bed.

 

“No.”  You got out as he took the glass from your hands and pushed you back into bed.  “Don’t need it.  Be fine.”  You mumbled as your head hit the pillow.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as your stubbornness and then sat down next to you on the bed.  “Are you at least taking medicine?” 

 

You sighed as you rolled over, turning your back to him as he mothered you.  “Seriously.  Are you taking something?”  He asked a bit more sternly. 

 

“Yes.”  You said softly as you tried to snuggle back under your blankets. 

 

“That’s good…”  He said softly. 

 

It was quiet for a moment before you heard a couple things thud on the floor and then something shifting.  “Whatcha doin’?”  You mumbled.  You and Gabriel had a very close friendship.  He was always stopping by to cause mischief with you or relax around the bunker.  But now…you were out of the fun rotation. So, why was he still here?

 

But instead of an answer, you felt the bed dip and the blankets shift as Gabriel curled up behind you.  He put an arm around your waist and pulled you back against his chest.  The heat poured off of him as you sighed happily. 

 

“You seemed cold.”  He said softly as he relaxed against you. 

 

You smiled as you heard him speak.  You shifted around and then snuggled your head into his chest.  “You’re warm.”  You said happily as you felt his arms tighten around you. 

 

“That’s the point, sugar.” He chuckled as you wrapped your arms around him tightly and gave him a happy squeeze.  “Get some rest, I’ll watch over you.” 

 

You nodded as you laid your head against him and listened to his heart beat.  It was like your personal lullaby whose rhythm eased you back into slumber, wrapped in the arms of your favorite angel. 

 

000

 

When you woke up, you felt so well rested.  You yawned and stretched as you felt the soreness in your muscles was gone, the stiffness in your head was no longer throbbing.  You were feeling much better.  You shifted again and realized that you were still laying against something very warm…and beating… Gabriel!

 

Your eyes opened as you looked up to see Gabriel relaxing back, sucking a lollipop.  “Morning’, cuddle bug.  How are you feeling?”  He asked sweetly as he looked down to you. 

 

“Much better.  Thank you, Gabriel.” 

 

He gave you a smirk.  “Didn’t do anything, sugar.”

 

“You stayed with me.”  You said sleepily.  You were feeling better, but your mind was still tired.  And if you were being honest, you didn’t want to leave the comfort of Gabriel’s arms yet.  You liked it here.

 

“Of course I did!”  He said cheerily as he snapped another lollipop in existence and handed it to you.  “Gotta watch out for my favorite human.  Here, this tastes like strawberry, but it’s cold medicine.” 

 

You smiled as you quickly unwrapped the candy and popped it in your mouth before laying your head back against Gabriel’s chest, just tossing the wrapper to the floor.  “Still feeling cuddly?”  He joked as he looked down at you.

 

All you could do was nod as a small blush raised up on your cheeks.  You were a little embarrassed to seem so weak in front of someone so powerful, but he really didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Me too.”  He said as you felt his arms tighten around you, pulling you closer.  “But next time, I get to lay on your chest.”  He said playfully, earning him a little swat on the arm. 

 

000

 

When Sam and Dean returned from their hunt a couple days later, their first priority was to check on you.  Being hunters, you could take a lot…but being sick…that was the worst.  But to their shock, when they stopped by your room, they saw you and Gabriel curled up on your bed, a messy tangle of arms and legs as you had your head tucked against him and he had his head laid on yours. 

 

Soft snores came from the both of you as a movie played softly in the background.  The sight of you two were to behold.  You were in your sweat pants and a tank top, but also sporting Gabriel’s jacket.  Whereas Gabriel wore his own sleep wear.  Long flannel pants with a white V-neck…and bunny slippers. 

 

“What’s with all the candy wrappers?”  Sam asked quizzically. 

 

“Really?  That is the weirdest thing you are seeing here?”  Dean scoffed as he shook his head and walked away.  “At least she will be feeling better.” 

 

Sam nodded and smiled as he reached in and pulled your door shut, making sure nothing woke you or the sleeping angel until morning. 


End file.
